Efecto Mariposa
by Melodium
Summary: Gray piensa en Juvia y como ambos han sido unidos desde hace ya mucho tiempo, del modo en que sus sentimientos por la maga de agua han crecido y gracias a quien fue que ambos se conocieron, Gray Fullbuster le agradece a Lucy el haber traído a su vida a Juvia. Mi primer one-shot aquí.


Es primera vez que utilizo Fanfiction, si bien siempre he escrito nunca he colocado ninguno de mis escritos en ningún lugar hasta ahora que decidí comenzar con este Gruvia que hice hace poco pensando un poco en la situación y en como se habían conocido, espero que lo disfruten y que les guste.

 _"El aleteo de las alas de una mariposa se puede sentir al otro lado del mundo"_

 _—El efecto Mariposa._

* * *

Cuando Gray ve a Juvia no puede dejar de pensar en todo los momentos que han compartido juntos. Tal vez no siempre ha sido honesto consigo mismo, incluso a él le costó decidir decir lo que sentía realmente por la joven Loxar pero con ayuda de personas importantes logro comprender que sus sentimientos por ella no eran los mismos que por Erza, Lucy o cualquier otro miembro femenino del gremio. Juvia Loxar se ganó una parte mucho más importante con su cálida sonrisa, su constante persecución y la particular forma en tratarlo o llamarlo _Gray-Sama_. Juvia es diferente, él lo sabe y al haber convivido con ella por seis meses descubrió que la vida no había sido fácil para ella.

El que Juvia siempre demostrara hasta lo más mínimo de sus emociones tenía una razón bastante simple pero muy difícil de ver; Juvia Loxar había sido la mujer de la lluvia y nadie había querido a la mujer de la lluvia cerca. Cuando Juvia vio por primera vez la luz del día fue junto a él, los rayos del sol a ella le parecieron lo más hermoso de todo y para él solo fue ver como las nubes se dispersaban y el día volvía a la normalidad, nada extraño ni hermoso.

Juvia siempre lo perseguía, lo miraba e incluso parecía una obsesión por su parte el siempre querer mirarlo pero él comprendió mucho después que todo aquello tenía una razón. Juvia quería disfrutar de lo que no había disfrutado desde que era una niña, quería que todos sintieran su amor e incluso hubo un día en el cual busco la aceptación en el gremio de Fairy Tail. Pero para Gray toda la forma en que ella lo trataba no le parecía correcta, luego le pareció vergonzoso porque todos siempre mantenían sus miradas en ellos y Gray no disfrutaba de tanta atención menos cuando era por el obsesivo amor que Juvia demostraba por él. Y Erza intervino, le dio un solo consejo, decirle lo que sentía realmente por la joven Loxar y eso logro que él finalmente pensara por primera vez en ella.

 _¿Qué sentía por Juvia Loxar?_

En un principio la acepto como una nuevo miembro de Fairy Tail, la trato igual que a todos sus amigos pero luego comenzó a sentirse avergonzado por sus demostraciones excesivas y mucho después se descubrió siempre ayudándola o preguntándose por donde andaba. Porque Gray en la isla Tenrou sintió las fuertes emociones de Juvia, porque en el mismo lugar evito que Ultear acabara con la vida de Juvia y le confió una misión, porque fue a ella a quien le tomo la mano cuando creyó que todo estaba acabado para él y los demás y apretó su mano para que sintiera que estaba junto a ella en aquel momento. Y luego llego Lyon, quien hizo a Juvia crear un triángulo amoroso inexistente porque sin siquiera mencionarlo para Gray no había triangulo ya que Juvia era solo de él, y Lyon comenzó a abrir más las emociones encontradas de Gray porque se acercaba a ella y él siempre llegaba para alejarlo, porque cuando los dragones atacaron la protegió aun cuando le costó su vida pero gracias a Ultear esta continuo. Y le dijo a Juvia que diría " _ **no**_ _"_ a todo lo que no le gustara pero Juvia no se rindió y él sabe que ella se dio cuenta que tampoco la rechazaba porque para la batalla contra Tártaros él dijo que estaba con ella cuando sintió un mal presentimiento, le afirmo que ganarían como siempre y tomo su mano _otra vez_ para que sintiera que estaba junto a ella, porque luego de la batalla ella lo siguió y confeso entre lágrimas haber acabado con Keithhaciendo que Silver, su padre, dejara por fin el mundo de los vivos y le dice lo que acaba por desmoronarlo _Juvia ya no merece amarlo_ y por primera vez Gray se siente enfadado con ella, dolido con ella, abatido por sus palabras entonces la agarra con fuerza del pecho y llora con ella, le agradece y la perdona a la vez y Juvia lo consuela y le menciona lo cálido que es para luego con la disolución del grupo marcharse juntos.

 _Y aquello no es más que el comienzo para Gray._

Seis meses juntos y la deja, cuando el peligro llega y Erza lo busca por su ayuda, cuando aprende a controlar su nuevo poder como el Devil Slayer de hielo la deja sin decir palabra alguna porque él y Erza no quieren involucrarla y que salga herida, porque Gray no se permitiría que algo le sucediera a ella, no puede permitirse perderla a ella también. Pero el tiempo comienza a hacerse más del que creía y seis meses más pasan haciéndolo sentir culpable por haberla dejado, dejándose ver como un enemigo y todo cambia cuando Natsu aparece y arruina su plan de seis meses con Erza, él la menciona, él dice que aún seguía en villa lluviosa y la culpa lo invade por haberla dejado sin decir nada pero ella una vez más aparece perdonando su ausencia y ayudando en la batalla.

 _Porque aun cuando es un idiota Juvia lo ama._

Pero los problemas en Fairy Tail parecen nunca desaparecer y luego de haber construido de nuevo el gremio se enteran de una verdad que los sorprende y los hace irse en el rescate del maestro pero aquello solo era el comienzo de una guerra contra el imperio Alvarez, contra Zeref quien tiene su real objetivo; E.N.D. Y hasta en aquellos momentos, cuando se enteran de una historia de amor entre Mavis y Zeref él piensa en que sucede entre él y Juvia mientras la observa llorar por la historia triste de amor, porque debe haber una razón por la cual siempre se encuentran, porque entre ellos hay algo que él aun no comprende o más bien no quiere comprender por miedo pero luego ella se acerca a él, una vez más ella está cerca de él como siempre lo hace y él promete darle una respuesta y ella con la paciencia que siempre le ha tenido decide que esperara por el momento en que le dé su respuesta a sus sentimientos.

 _Y Gray lo sabe, porque Gray ya está seguro de ello._

La batalla, el modo en que ella pelea junto a él, la ropa que se quita como una manía que él término compartiendo con ella luego de seis meses. El sentimiento de que posiblemente en aquella guerra la pudiera perder. Las verdades que estaban ocultas incluso para quienes estaban involucrados. El descubrir nuevas cosas que desarman por completo a los magos de Fairy Tail. Las caídas. Y el modo en que luego de la tempestad Fairy Tail vuelve a levantarse y mucho después de todo está ella, ahí, sonriéndole, demostrándole su amor y sigue siendo paciente esperando por la respuesta que él debe darle. Entonces Gray mira a Lucy, por primera vez se percata de un hecho que jamás se había percatado y es que Lucy es la _"_ _ **culpable**_ _"_ de que él conociera a Lucy porque si ella no hubiese llegado al gremio Phantom Lord no hubiera tenido la razón para acercarse al gremio y comenzar una batalla, porque si Natsu no hubiera conocido a Lucy y ella le hubiera dicho que deseaba unirse a Fairy Tail él jamás hubiera conocido a Juvia.

Se acerca a ella y la abraza, Juvia lo mira sorprendida y comienza a llamar a Lucy rival de amor quien intenta defenderse diciendo que ella no lo es, que ella no siente nada por Gray pero se sorprende cuando este le susurra un " _ **gracias"**_ porque para él Lucy es alguien importante, una amiga que aprecia y que haría lo que fuese por ayudarla, porque es ella quien trajo a su vida a la joven maga de agua y todo aquello lo agradece. A Gray le cuesta entender sus sentimientos y posiblemente tardo mucho tiempo en aceptarlo pero lo ha hecho, Juvia es importante, Juvia es la mujer que ama y quiere estar junto con ella por mucho tiempo más, abrazarla y besarla diciendo que es suya finalmente para así alejar definitivamente a cualquiera que la quiera tener, se promete cuidarla para que nada nunca le pase y se jura amarla como corresponde y todo aquello es gracias a Lucy porque ella sin saberlo es _**su efecto mariposa.**_

* * *

Bueno, yo creo que deben haber algunas dudas, como muchos deben de saber el efecto mariposa se trata de aquellas cosas pequeñas que pueden cambiar una situación por completo. Para mi Lucy fue quien hizo el Gruvia ya que ella llego al gremio y Phantom Limb tuvo como escusa atacar el gremio porque el padre de Lucy los había contratado, así fue como Juvia y Gray se conocen; gracias a Lucy. Por lo cual ella sería un efecto mariposa, su ingreso al gremio fue lo que provoco que ambos se conocieran, que bonito ¿No? En fin, estaré subiendo otros one shot que tengo y también algunas historias que he ido haciendo en este ultimo tiempo a quienes se pasaron y lo leyeron, gracias


End file.
